1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a style wherein photographs or images picked up by a digital camera are fetched into a recording apparatus which includes a recording medium such as a hard disk and are displayed on a television receiver so that a user may observe them has been proposed. According to the style described, a number of people such as all families can enjoy a photograph (hereinafter referred to sometimes simply as photo).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-119570 discloses a technique that an additional VRAM (Video Random Access Memory) is prepared such that data to be used to display an image of such a magnification that more than a fixed period of time is required to read out the image from a memory are stored into the additional VRAM.